Hard Decisions
by Klarology
Summary: Searching for answers as to why Caroline has magically turned into a white wolf, The Mystic Fall's Gang sets out for help. But one bitchy doppelganger gets in the way of all of their plans, leaving Caroline at the hands of the grueling war that happens to be New Orleans. (Hayley and the baby are included)
1. Changes

**_Hi, my name's Asia and this is my first time posting on here. this is just a little preview of what's going on and like why is this not a chapter. Basically the very first chapter will be updated Sunday, I'll probably update once or twice a week. But anyway hope you enjoy my story, I have written some before so I definitely know what I'm doing._**

 ** _Later Skaters_**

 ** _Asia$$_**


	2. Discoveries

_**Hello, it's Asia here**_

* * *

 _ **So I just wanted to give a heads up that Haley and the baby will be present in the story, I love Hope and I think she's just too cute to not be included, but you don't have to worry about Klayley, the only relationship they'regoing to have is the relationship of being parents to Hope.**_

 _ **The story is going to be set around season 3 of The Originals and an alternative season of The Vampire Diaries. Stefan and Caroline aren't going to be in a relationship but they'll remain as friends.**_

 _ **Cami and Davina won't be dead because I need them in my story. I'm debating about if I want to include the special serum blood in the storyline or not. I'll descide that later.**_

 _ **The main pairings are going to be (Klaroline), (Delena), (Rarcel), (Halijah), (Kalijah), (Kolvina), and maybe some (Kennet)**_

 _ **Also, not every character is going to go to NOLA, some will go later in the story, some won't goat all. The ones that I know for sure that are going in the beginning is Caroline,(obviously), Katherine, and Bonnie.**_


	3. Wild Things

**Hey, guess who's back with an all new chapter of Hard Decisions. I'm so happy to actually post the real chapter to the story. Hope you enjoy because I know I enjoyed writing it**

* * *

 **Mystic Falls**

Walking down the street it were days like these where Caroline missed **HIM**. The days where Elena had fights with Damon, trying to prove that her love for him is real. The days that Stefan couldn't come and check on her because he was too  
busy brooding over the fact that his ex-lover chose his brother over him. The days were as Bonnie couldn't pick up her damn phone because she was working on a spell to obtain dark magic. And then don't even get her started on Tyler, her supposed boyfriend  
who couldn't come to town because he didn't want to risk being caught by Klaus.

The same Klaus, who months ago, told her at her high-school graduation that Tyler was allowed to come back. And of course she told him straight away, claiming that now with Klaus out of town, they could be together. And he was an inch away from giving  
in, but no, nothing ever goes right in Caroline's life.

Katherine, the vampire bitch, just had to waltz back in to Mystic Falls as if she owned the place. And that was all it took for Tyler to back out. Stating that if Katherine was back, she would for sure take him to Klaus to leave out the rest of her toxic  
little life in peace instead of always running from him.

She was too busy lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice that she was walking up to The Mikaelson's manor. When she reached the door she finally realized where she was at. The scent of Klaus hitting her so strongly that she snapped out of her  
reverie and focused on why the hell her feet led her here of all places.

She just stared at the door, deciding what to do next, her hand already twitching towards to door knob. Then with one slow intake of air, she pushes the door open. It takes her a minute to actually step into the house, and when she does, she feels a sudden  
pang in her chest, one that she's never experienced before.

She takes ten deep breaths in order to calm herself down, and as she looks around the room she notices that everything is in place from the last time that she "visited". Well, almost everything, let's just say if someone wants to sit they're going to  
sit on the dusty floor.

She walks up the stairs and into Klaus's room. She's shocked by what she sees. By the window there's a little small brown table with different papers all cluttered on it, but if you look really closely, you'll be able to see a picture of her. But that's  
not what surprises her, what surprises her is that also in the pic is Klaus and a little girl. At the corner of the paper it had two simple words that made her tear up, it said " **one day".**

She neatly folded up the piece of paper and put it in her jacket, getting ready to head home when she heard a howl from outside.

She looked out the window and saw a big black wolf, yellow eyes gleaming as it noticed her stare. She slightly backed away, knowing that with just one bite from it, it could end her entire existence. But as she looked back she knew something was off,  
it was still daylight outside, which meant it couldn't be a normal werewolf because they only turned on full moons. Plus the wolf didn't growl nor bark, just stared curiously at her.

Hybrid? she thought. She shook her head, Klaus had killed all of them, expect for one. Tyler! she immediately thought. But as time grew on she realized this wolf couldn't be Tyler. This wolf was much bigger and Tyler had tannish-brown fur instead of beautiful  
black.

Too caught up in her thoughts she didn't even notice that the wolf had fled, leaving only paw prints in it's wake that, that was the only sign that it was actually there and not her mind playing tricks on her.

* * *

 _ **Sorry this chapter is so short, I promise the others will be longer, this was just kind of a filler chapter.**_

 _ **-Asia**_


	4. Show Me The Way

_**Ok I know I'm such a bad person for notupdating in so long but I have a perfectly good excuse, it seems that I like to read KC fanfics more then writing them. But no I am not going to give up on this story.**_

 _ ****_

 _ **Also just thought I'd give you a head ups on the characters I hate in TVD/TO because they're sometimes going to have the role ofshitty characters and have shitty plot lines.**_

 _ ****_

 _ **Okay, so I hate Stefan(SNS, but he's a shitty "boyfriend" to Caroline in TVD and I've never really liked him soo... sorry if you like him) Matt Donovan(I really don't know why he's on the show,he seriously has no plot line, for real the trees that Klaus and Caroline havefucked on have better plot lines,or character development whatsoeverunless you count hating on all vampires and blaming them for every bad thing that's happened in his lifea development, Camille O' Conner(I'm not even going to explain this one, I just hate how shewasas aperson and that she had no purpose onthe show to begin with), I kinda don't like Enzo because in the beginning of season 7 he set Caroline up for torture after claiming to have strong feelings for her , then picked the opposingteam's side and feel in love with Lily( which is FYI disgusting, that's his "bestbuds" mother who's like a bajillion compared to him), then fellin love with Bonnie and I'm over here like "omgpick one already and stay contentwith that person".**_

 _ ****_

 _ **So anyways sorry if you like the characters that I hate and sorta don't like, I won't like make them the bad guys in all or really in any of my stories if that makes you feel any better.**_

 _ ****_

 _ **Oh, I'm just going to straight out ignore all ofwhat's happened in season 7 of TVD, that storyline was just a mess. Especially the part where Caroline choseStefan over her children. Some say she didn't because Alaric said she'll always be their mother and a part of their family.**_

 _ ****_

 _ **But to methat's like Rebekah saying to Klaus that he didn't mean to kill Henrick or he's in a better place or he found peace, still doesn't change the fact that it was his actions that lead to his brother's death or it wasn't his fault. And it's like that in Caroline's situation, just because Alaric said what he said doesn't change the fact Caroline chose Stefan over her kids, because if you really think about it he wouldn't have even said itif he hadn't known that being withStefan would require her to not be there with them like a mother usually would and I'm not talking 24/7.**_

 _ ****_

 _ **But anywho sorry for that long ass rant, I just hope you don'tget annoyed with me and make it to the end.**_

 _ ****_

 _ **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**_

* * *

* _it's easier to forgive an enemy then a friend*_

* * *

Mystic Falls

It was late at night when Caroline returned home, her day at Klaus's house was exhausting, leaving her with too many mixed emotions that she'sso not ready to deal with without things getting out of control. And if there was one thing about Caroline  
Forbes it's how she _hates hates hates_ being out of control.

No wonder her and Klaus are so similar, they lack the need for things to not being within their grasp, needing to let people know they were in control and hating when other people took over.

People like Damon who couldn'tcome up with a good plan even if it wereto smack them right in the face and say ' _here I am!',_ and mind you that all the plans he'dcome up have been their sole purposeassociated with  
life and death. That speaks on so many levels.

But mentally shaking those thoughts from herhead, she's a second awayfrom turning on the tv and rewatchingthe entireseries of Supernatural on blueraybecause _being a vampire with no sexual life sucks and if she wants to watch the steamy parts of Sam and Dean getting it on (okay, not actually getting it on but a girl can dream right?) while she takes care ofher primalcravings (and not the food kind;) then dammit! she will, she's Caroline Fucking Forbes, she deserves a little me time,_ when  
her mother barges in through the door, her eyes bat shit crazy.

Caroline's startled by the instruction, _although she shouldn't be knowing that her mom works late and well, you know, it's her house_ , drooping the remote controllerdown with a _thud_. She turns her head towards her mother and notices that  
she's heavily panting, watching her as she runs a hand shakily down her face.

Liz takes a deep breath and moves one foot forward, then the other, one by one as she turns to sit down next to Caroline. Her eyes too serious to be comfortable with in Caroline's case.

 _"_ We need to talk", always her mother getting straight to the point

"Okayyy, what about?" Caroline replies with uncertainty clearly evident in her voice, not sure about why her mother suddenly needs to talk to her at such at hour and at the least eventful time, thoughts of sweaty chests and skillful fingers doing sinfulthings  
to her body still roaming throughher mind. _Bad Caroline bad! she scolds herself._

 __

Her mom opens her mouth and then closes it, as if she was trying to word the question she wanted to ask without it coming off as deranged. She speaks her next words slowly and carefully "when was um, when was the last time you havehad sex?"

What? She was so not expecting that.

Caroline blinks once, then twice, managing the face that resembles an expression of clam, although she's internally screaming and ripping out her hair.

Because she knows her _MOTHER, her very flesh and blood,_ did not justask her when was the last time she's had _SEX._

 __

But she did and she can't evencomprehend on what was going through her mother's mind that made her ask her daughter when was the last time she received sexual pleasure.

And the ironic part is she knows the exact date, and it's a little embarrassing. It was whenKlaus freaking Mikelson got down and dirty (literally) and showed Caroline all the things a thousand years has taught him. With added bonuses of nine orgasms,  
about five destroyed trees, two hybrid bites (and they were not painful in the slightest),and the best sex that Caroline has and will ever have in years. And mind you that she's hadDamon Salvatore, even if she was his puppet.

But the embarrassing part is that thatwas over two years, and yeah yeah, she knows what you're thinking, "how could she do something that torturous to her body, doesn't she love herself?"

And of course she does but with all the supernatural drama that was going on kept her occupied from wanting to rip into a poor human's throat while she rides his cock and possibly breaking it.

Plus it's not like she was living the life of a monk. She had her fingers, vibrator, and the smuttiest novels ever made. Really, it wasan every girls starter kit.

But of course she DEFINITIVELYcan't tell her mom any of those things unless she wants her to take a trip up to the Big Easy and rave and rant about Klaus using her in an unfortunate time with her walls down and her morals out of the door.

And rave and rant about Klaus deflowered her little girl when she actually stopped being her little girl when in eighth grade she let Tommy Tucker at the annual Halloween Dance Partyfinger her till she was panting out his name through her sleek  
black fishnet stocking and swearing worse then a sailor.

So she cast her eyes down and manages the pink from being noticeable on her cheeksand tells her August 7, promptly two years ago.

The look on her mother's face ispriceless and she'd probably laugh if not for the situation she was ruefully in.

Her mother moves to get up but Caroline beats her with a"Why?", because there's no way in hellshe'll lether mother leave without a darn good explanation for the tale she just told.

And Liz senses it as she begrudgingly sits back down.

Liz starts with a sigh "There's been things going on, things that can't be explained and how these things are started are by lack of sexual activity" okay this was just getting weird, what problems start by lack of physical touch. Liz looked into her  
daughters eyes and continued "and I've noticed that the last time you've been with somebody was with Tyler", oops she's halfway right, Tyler was the her last boyfriend but definitely not the last person she's _been_ with,which was about  
two years ago"

Caroline lowered her head in embarrassment, if shewerestill human she would've been as red as a cherry tomato. It was one thing to know you hadn'thad sex in two years but it was a harsh reality when one of your parents implied it out  
loud.

Liz took her silence that she was on the right track "I don't know if it'll affect the supernatural but it's certainly affecting the human population of Mystic Falls" now that has peaked her interest, is Mystic Falls in danger? How come nobody has told  
her about this? Is it Silas? OMG what if it's Silas, no no it can't be we destroyed Silas and the other side _and Bonnie_ said a dark place in the back of her mind.

But she shook that thought off. A million things were racing through her mind, and she couldn't stop to pick out a considerable reason.

Liz must've sensedher worry because she put her hands firmly down on Caroline's shoulders and gently said "it's nothing drastic, I promise, we'll have it all figured out in no time and everything will go back to the way it was", that soothed Caroline  
a little but she still had that undeniably doubt that there was more than she was letting on, she wanted to ask more questions but she knew by the heatedlook her mother was giving her that it was time to call it a night.

If there was one person more stubborn then Caroline it was undoubtedly her mother. Her mother stroked her hair and kissed her in the cheek then went up the stairs to her bedroom.

When she heard her mother's door shut she let out a long sigh,she looked back at the tv and debated whetherto continue what she was going to do before her mother came home, then realized how late it actually was.

She really didn't want to walk up the stairs , her legs were already aching so shevamp-sped up to her room because come on, she's a vampire, why not use _all_ the benefits it has to offer.

She brushed her teeth, changed into her panda pajamas, set her phone on vibrate, then fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

 **Yay, I finally finished this chapter and I'm so excited to post it. Sorry for any grammar mistakes which I'm sure there are.**

 **  
**

 **Don't forget to R &R!**

 ****

 **XOXO. ASIA**


End file.
